Bane
by Sora-Temple
Summary: The Bane's life through his thoughts as the series progresses. Done in quick one paragraph long intervals.


Mom says we have to hide. That someone is coming to hurt us. A human on a flier and another rat are coming to hurt us in our home here. But she says she won't let them. She says they think I'm a big mean rat so they don't like me. She says to wait here in this cave. She'll be back. I know it.

I'm screaming for mama now. The human is here. He made it past you mom! Where are you! I've made my way around the human since I'm fast. Mom always said I was fast. She'd be proud of how fast I was to outrun the human.

Mama won't wake up for some reason. I can see dada on the other side of her but I don't care. He was always mean to me and mom. Making us move our home and killing my brothers and sister. Mama said they used to be close, but ever since I was born he had changed. Is all of this my fault?

I'm so scared right now. Some other rats tried to save me from the human and his flier, but they carried me away. They didn't hurt me though. They gave me something really really yummy. And they just left me here with another rat. He's bigger than dada was. But he isn't mean like dada. But he doesn't let me have more than one fish for dinner. Mama always gave me two.

I get three fish for dinner now. All I have to do is ask really loudly and cry a little bit and new daddy Ripred gives me an extra one. And so does Razor. I like it here. I'm growing up fast, or so says new daddy Ripred.

Razor has agreed to raise me. So he is my new daddy now, Ripred said. I don't mind much. Ripred called me names sometimes and Razor feeds me lots and says good things about me. I'm happy with him. And he is happy I am here too. He tells me I am like his other pups who are all grown up now. I like Razor a lot. He gives me four fish every night. Sometimes he doesn't eat though.

I have to hide him right now! Oh I didn't think it would kill him! But I was so hungry, I needed that crawler carcass. I don't like eating him but I have to hid him. I've never killed another rat... Oh no what have I done! Razor, I'm so so so sorry.

They found me then. And father Ripred was not very happy. But I'm still alive so he couldn't have been too mad right? But now I'm stuck with him and he calls me a lot of names now. I didn't mean to hurt the others. But I wanted the food we'd found. They told me to start hunting, but why should I? A friend of mine says that I don't have to hunt. That others will feed me. So I will not hunt.

I'm so angry right now. Ripred is mocking me again. But Twirltongue found me. She always knows what to say to me when I'm mad. She reminds me that I will be king when I'm fully grown. That I can lead the gnawers to a new era of power. We can wipe out the other races who feared us before.

Ripred has dragged me off to meet someone. Someone he calls the warrior. It turns out he's a human. The same human who chose not to kill me when I was a baby. I guess I owe him for that. After all, Ripred says that my mother died protecting me from other rats and that the warrior killed defended me from other rats like my dad who would try to hurt me. I shudder when he mention's Snare's name. We're leaving tomorrow

Now I've done it. I've really done it now. Ripred was taunting me so much that I just snapped. I almost hurt the warrior. I owe him my life! And Ripred didn't ever try to kill me either... I regret attacking him like that. But what else can I do? Twirltongue had said to meet her at her cave if anything went wrong so I'm going to go to her.

She's told me to run to the deadland. That she'll go and make things up with the warrior and Ripred. I'm thankful for her. Without her, I wouldn't have any friends. And she always knows just what to say. She is sending me with four other gnawers who will hunt for me; Their soon to be king.

The warrior will pay. Twirltongue told me about how he tried to kill her. He attacked them in that place I met him. She said he was there to kill me but he saw her instead and tried to kill her. But nobody can kill her. That's why she is here. She is telling me it is time to raise my army. That I am ready to be king. I will lead the gnawers and reclaim our former glory. But she says there is one thing that must be done first.

Ripred showed up and tried to reason with some of my soldiers. Then he tried to attack me. But my gnawers overwhelmed him. I still lost a lot of them to Ripred, since he was a rager, but he is now lying at the bottom of a pit that is impossible to climb. He will be dead within a month. Slowly and tortuously. I smile when I think of it. Now I must attend to the matter of the nibblers. I needed to be ready to give a speech.

I gave the speech. All of the rats loved it. They agree with me, that the nibblers are at fault. They aren't really of course, but that doesn't mean they don't deserve to die. After all, they are allied with the humans and are a far inferior race to the gnawers. We gnaw to live while they live to nibble. Both races disgust me, but the nibblers are the worst.

The warrior escaped. He was out here to kill me. But the queen was with them as well. And their easily recognizable fliers as well. But they will be dead by now. The stingers in the tunnel they chose to find refuge in will dispatch them. I had other things to do.

This is terrible. Twirltongue and I just watched a couple hundred nibblers suffocate to death. I didn't want this. I changed my mind. The nibblers never did anything to deserve that. They weren't as powerful as us, but I thought that we would just move them into lesser lands that befit their inferiority. But this... this was not good. Twirltongue says it's about sending a message. And that as king this was necessary. I don't think I want to be king anymore.

The first battle began in the firelands. Twirltongue said to send two generals to fight the battle so I sent them. Only one came back. And only sixty two of the six hundred I sent to battle came back. I was enraged. I killed the general on the spot for losing so many troops. Twirltongue nodded her approval and appointed a new general. One she said was far more competent. I am angry at the humans for killing so many of my troops, but we attacked them. They only killed so many because we let them. It still makes me angry

I am truly king now. I have seen things and done things I am not proud of. But I am proud of them at the same time. I've eaten hundreds of these nibblers. They give me power and I have grown far above any other rat in the underland. The humans fear me, as they should. I am waiting for my chance to join this attack on the human city Regalia. What's that smell?

I watch from my perch on the top of the wall, as my troops invade the city and kill any human in sight. The fliers are saving whoever they can, but my troops are obviously in control. The city is ours in only an hour. I am told this from one of the surrounding tunnels where my tail is being reattached. That blasted warrior cut it off. But I wounded him fatally I'm sure. My tail took his back out. No human could survive that.

As I thought. The warrior is dead. I have assembled my soldiers on the plains of Tartarus and prepared to attack the city again. After the failed invasion of the human palace they counter attacked and drove my remaining forces here. Their warrior is dead. And I've just received word that their head general has been killed. They will fall.

It will not end like this! I will destroy the warrior for sure this time. And when I bring his and his fliers mangled corpses out to show them, they will surrender and bow before me. The humans, the nibblers, the spinners and crawlers who dare test our strength alongside their stronger allies. The fliers and hissers and twisters and even the cutters will fall before me and I will rule all!

What have I done? No it wasn't me. I don't kill rats. I haven't since I killed Razor all that time ago. No wait, I have. Several generals and dozens of other gnawers... But I did not kill Twirltongue. It was the warrior! He killed my mother too I'm sure of it all now! I'll kill him soon enough, But first, his flier...

So this was how it ended. The human boy has driven his sword into my chest. But I have my revenge, In the shape of his flier dead in my jaws. But that isn't enough, The flier did not kill me. He did. So I muster what strength I have left and I smash in his chest armor and send him flying away. Blood ppours from his chest freely. I have kill him now.

I'm seeing red now. My vision is fading. Is that you mama? I can't die yet! I have to become king in full! But I already am... Twirltongue said so. Where was she anyways? She always knew what to say to keep me calm. How I would soon be king and always be fed. My breathing is coming softer. It's getting hard to breath and I'm scared now. Where was she? Mama is that you? You're dead though. But I guess I'm dying now as well. I'll be with you...

Shortly...


End file.
